


Falling of Innocence Part 2

by CiciRain



Category: Original Work
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, F/M, Gags, Jealousy, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Sex, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29044302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiciRain/pseuds/CiciRain
Summary: ”You bitch. Whoring yourself to other guys.” He hissed with dark and low voice. I whimpered under him, it hurt like a hell, but felt still so damn good.”I’m only one who can make you moan like whore.” He continued, pulling out of me and immediately turned me over. He pushed my upper back and head against the mattress, leaving my ass up in the air.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Falling of Innocence Part 2

He crossed his arms, as I stand in corner of the room, thinking if I should undress when he was looking at me. He hadn’t seen me fully naked, per se, but still.   
”Oh, you don’t want me to see you undress? I have been inside you, and you are still this shy.” He grinned. I felt sudden heatwave on my cheeks and decided pull top over my head and slide my skirt down. I still had my panties on and blushed hard, when he looked straight at my half-naked form.   
”Yeah, you look pretty. Hurry up and get rest off.” He said quite unpatiently. I took off my panties as well and he pushed me towards the shower. Luckily it worked like a one I had back home.   
”Where’s the shower gel?” I asked. He was near the shower, leaning to the wall. Or so I thought. Suddenly I yelped, when I felt pair of hands on my waist.  
”I’ll take care of that.” He responded, now fully naked as well and standing behind me. I froze on my place, as he started rubbing shower gel on my body. He was way too close, I could feel his hitched breath on my ear.  
He massaged my breasts, cleaning them carefully. I whimpered, when he pinched my nipples in the process. Moving down, his fingers scrubbed dirt off skin of my abdomen and lower back. My breathing grew heavier, when his hands finally reached my tights and butt.   
”Spread your legs.” He commanded and obeyd. His fingers almost touched my labia and clit, but circled around them slyly. Water were still running and hit my skin extra sensually. I moaned, but it was lost in the running water and steam which surrounded us. 

I gasped, when his cock suddenly slided into me. Shockwave runned over my body in a flash. I almost lost my balance, but got hold of a wall with my other hand while he used my other hand for leverage. Water flowed freely, muffling sound of skin slapping against the skin and my loud moans. His other hand rested on my waist, allowing him to pound into me fast.   
”You have became my slut this fast. And just yesterday I pounded that virgin pussy of yours.” He chuckled with hoarse voice, growing his speed. I was already close to my limit, his words were just too much and I came, soaking his shaft. He followed soon, emptying his load in me. He remained close to me for a moment, before pulling out. I was left standing there, dumpfounded.   
”Take your shower.” He commented, leaving the shower room. He acted on a whim, I guess he just ”felt like it”. He certainly wasn’t type to cuddle after the sex. I took long, warm shower and scrubbed all the dirt off me. I hadn’t took a shower for a two days, since I was kept as prisoner. He didn’t seemed that hostile anymore, but I was bit concerned how he used me just how he liked. I didn’t complained about the sex, no, but I felt like I was his toy to play around with. I was still a girl, who just had lost her virginity day before, all this was very new to me. 

As time went by, I started to work for him and got introduced to the weird organization. Apart from the job, he kept me as his personal slave as well. That meant sex. He teached me a lot, but sometimes he was quite arrogant towards me. I was confused of what I felt towards him, but for him, I was purely his assistant and sex toy. Or so I thought. He seemed bit jealous of me, if I chatted with another guys. He sometimes punished me for that, but his form of punishment was to tie me up, fuck me senseless and spank my ass until it hurt. I happened to love it. One time I went out with another girl I worked with and when I came back, he lashed out on me and violently threw me to the bed, like always He ripped my clothes off and started choking me, while he rammed into me hard.   
”You bitch. Whoring yourself to other guys.” He hissed with dark and low voice. I whimpered under him, it hurt like a hell, but felt still so damn good.  
”I’m only one who can make you moan like whore.” He continued, pulling out of me and immediately turned me over. He pushed my upper back and head against the mattress, leaving my ass up in the air. I couldn’t protest, when he had already tied my hands behind my back. Then I felt something wet against my ass. I flinched, when his fingers already pressed into my tighter hole.   
”Ahh!” I gasped, when he streched me and sinked his fingers deeper. It felt odd, but weirdly good. He had never before touched me there, or anyone else in that matter.   
”You’ll get something way bigger there for your bad behaviour.” He cooed into my ear. I bit my lip, I knew it would hurt like a hell. His cock wasn’t small. He pulled his fingers out and positioned his shaft against my ass. He added some lube and suddenly pushed a gag into my mouth. It was just piece of fabric, but it muffled me instantly. I shrieked, when he entered me, not giving me much time to get used to him filling my ass.   
”Fuck, you feel good.” He murmured, gritting his teeth. Saliva stained a fabric in my mouth, when I moaned into it. Soon he started to pound into me fast and hard. First it hurt like a hell, but soon is just felt way too good. I was getting soaking wet and he noticed it.   
”You would love to get another dick into your cunt, huh?” He teased, sliding his fingers into me. I whimpered as I was getting oversimulated. He grew his speed, making me a moaning mess under him. I didn’t took that for long and came hard. Gag had got soaking wet from all the saliva. He thrusted few times more and came as well, coating my ass with his cum. I panted hard, as he pulled out and took out the gag from my mouth. He also untied me. I got up, but I couldn’t sit straight. He was that rough that I would have difficulties with walking for a few days.


End file.
